Harry Potter: Rose Scarlet's Story
by hanilove
Summary: You've all heard the Harry Potter stories I would presume , but now you will hear of a girl that was not mentioned, and see what really happened. Now you will see Rose Scarlet's story. No pairings as of yet. Please, enjoy!
1. Meeting Rose and the Dementors

**Hey People!!! I am back at writing again, and I'm doing a Harry Potter fiction (in case you haven't already noticed). This is going to be set in third year, and will indeed be AU-ish. Some events in the book will be changed in this story, just to warn you. My OC is based on myself, but looks different, so that's really not what I look like. Also, none of the events that happened to my OC in the past happened to me, it's just for the sake of the story. Well, on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. *sigh* **

Harry POV

I can't help but feel jittery today, and no wonder. Today is September 1st and my friends and I were going back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We, meaning my two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and I, had just found a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, and were now sitting down. I have just had a grizzly summer at the Dursleys, and I am now looking forward to going back to my real home, Hogwarts.

In the compartment, there is one other person, and he seemed to be sleeping. Hermione told us that the man's name is R.J. Lupin. Apparently it was on his suitcase. Anyway, I was about to start another conversation that didn't involve Hermione's "vicious" cat, Crookshanks, or Sirius Black, when there was a small knocking sound from the door of the compartment.

I turned to the door to see a girl about our age with long, shining black hair that reached about to her butt in a braid, and bangs that fell over her eyes. She had pale skin that looked almost as though it were flawless, and seemed to be petite, even though she wore baggy, dark blue jeans and a baggy purple sweater. Her dark eyes were what seemed to catch me the most, though. They looked black, but had hints of navy blue and purple in them.

Hermione was the first to break the silence, "Hello?" "Umm… Hi, umm… Can I… Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full…" A little blush rose to the girl's cheeks as she spoke, and she had a bit of a stutter. "Sure!" Hermione gave her a little smile and gestured between her and Ron for the girl to sit down. As she sat she took a good look at our faces, and I silently hoped she wouldn't freak out because I was Harry Potter. People had a tendency to do that. To my shock, she didn't say a word, and she looked right at Crookshanks. "What a cute cat!!!" She seemed to brighten a lot. "My mom used to have a familiar that looked a lot like that cat!" "Thank you very much! He's my cat, and his name is Crookshanks. He seems to like you a lot!" Hermione said. "Yeah… animals like me a lot." The girl smiled, and scratched under Crookshanks' chin.

Before Ron could start arguing that Crookshanks was a vicious and dangerous creature, I asked her a question. "What's your name?" "My name is Rose. Rose Scarlet. What are your names?" "The angry red head over there is Ron Weasley, and that's Hermione, Crookshanks' owner. I'm Harry Potter." I introduced us, smiling. "By the way, you said your mom used to have a cat familiar, did the cat die?" She looked down a little and her smile faded quickly. "No", she finally said, "My mom died."

Hermione looked at Rose in shock for a moment and said to her quietly, "Oh, you poor girl, I'm so sorry, at least you have a dad, right?" Rose shook her head. "My dad disappeared a couple months before I was born. My mom died when I was three. She was an auror. She was working on a case involving a wizard drug ring, and her partner killed her while I watched, because he was part of the ring. Just before he tried to kill me, some aurors came in and killed him." It went silent for a moment, and then Ron pat her on the back sympathetically. Rose gave him a small smile in thanks. Then the others started talking about Hogsmeade, making me even sadder that I wasn't going. Rose told us that her adoptive parents signed her forms to go as well, and at least gave me some sympathy.

"Why haven't you gone to Hogwarts yet, Rose?" Hermione finally asked her. That is a good question. Why hasn't she been to Hogwarts before? "I just moved here from Canada in the summer time. I also got sorted in private." "Why did you get sorted in private?" Ron asked her. "I have a problem going up in front of people…" Was all Rose answered. "What house are you in then?" "I'm in Gryffindor, apparently. The hat said something about having potential or something." I felt a little relieved that she was in Gryffindor, and not Slytherin. She didn't seem like Slytherin material to me. "We're in Gryffindor as well, Rose! That's great!" Hermione sent her a bright smile and Rose looked a lot more relaxed. "That's good. Is there a lot of house rivalry at Hogwarts?"

Before any of us could answer, Draco Malfoy and his cronies came in to harass us (which really answered Rose's question in the process). He stopped, partly because there was a teacher in the compartment. It could have also had to do with the fact that there was a new student sitting with us. He looked at her for a moment and then asked in his usual conceited voice, "Who are you?" "I-I'm Rose Scarlet." Rose answered back a little afraid. 'I can't understand why she's so afraid' I thought 'he's only a lot of hot air.' "I rule the school. If you want to fit in, then come with us." Malfoy held out his hand for Rose to take. She looked at him and smiled kindly, "I don't think so. You don't seem like you rule the school to me, you look like a lot of hot air."She said, stuttering like usual, but sounding highly amused. She gave a small giggle and turned back towards me. How did she know that I was thinking Malfoy was hot air? It was like she read my mind! She gave me a small wink and then turned to see Malfoy leaving.

The train had stopped now, but it didn't feel right. "We can't be there yet." Hermione said, a small frown playing on her face. Then the lamps went out, leaving us in the dark. Rose gave a small yelp of shock and, from what I could make out from the silhouettes, grabbed onto Hermione's arm. Then entered Neville and Ginny, which created a bit of a ruckus. "Quiet!" Seems like the professor woke up. No one spoke. It seemed as though he was holding a handful of flames. "Stay where you are", he said in his hoarse voice as he stood up slowly.

But before he could get to the door, it opened, and I could clearly see a dark, cloaked thing (for lack of a better word) hovering in front of Professor Lupin. Then I saw a hand from beneath the cloak. I only got a chance to see it for a split second, but it looked as though it had decayed in water. Then it took a deep, rattling breath and I felt an intense cold and a sense of dread and sadness. I felt like I was drowning in sadness, and in the distance I could hear screaming. I wanted to help the person screaming, but I couldn't move. I kept going downwards and downwards…

"Harry, wake up!" I heard someone yelling. I felt someone slapping my face.

I opened my eyes. The train was moving again, I could tell because the floor was shaking. There was blinding light, so I would guess that the lights had come back on. Ron and Hermione lifted me back onto my seat. I took a quick look at the floor beside where I was, and saw Rose on the ground, shaking in cold sweat. "Are you OK?" Ron asked me. "Yeah," I said back. "What happened? Where's that- that thing? Who screamed?" I asked them. "No one screamed," Ron replied. "But I heard someone scream." I said to him.

We all jumped when we heard a small snap. Professor Lupin was breaking a slab of chocolate into pieces. "Here," he said, giving some of the chocolate, "Eat this. It'll help." I took some and asked him, "What was that thing?" "A Dementor of Azkaban" He said while giving everyone some chocolate. He looked at all of us. "Eat," he repeated, "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me…" He stepped over Rose and left. We had talked about what had happened for a while before Rose woke up. I knelt beside her as she started to wake up.

Rose took a look around, her eyes wide and her skin was glistening with sweat. She calmed down and took a deep breath. Looking mad at herself, she said quietly, "I let that Dementor get to me, didn't I?" She sighed and sat down beside Neville. "I can't believe it. I never wanted to remember it like that…" She was muttering (and stuttering) to herself, but everyone heard it. I looked at her strangely, but I didn't say anything.

Rose POV

When the Dementor took that breath, I could only see blood. I heard a familiar scream, the one that haunted me every night, as my mind replayed that horrible night. The screaming never stopped. I wanted to close my eyes from it, but I couldn't. I just kept getting pulled downward and downward…

I woke up startled, and looked around to see that I was in the train again. I felt like I could breathe again, although I was still a bit dizzy. "I let that Dementor get to me, didn't I?" I sighed and sat down beside a nervous looking boy. "I can't believe it. I never wanted to remember it like that…" Hermione introduced me to the boy and the red headed girl. The nervous boy's name was Neville, and the girl's name was Ginny. It turns out that she was Ron's younger sister. I smiled at them kindly.

Just then, Professor Lupin came back in. "I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know…" He joked with Harry. "We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," he said. "How are you feeling Harry? Rose?" "Fine," Harry answered. I didn't even bother to speak. I didn't really think I could. Lupin looked at me, and I looked away, taking a deep breath, which to my dismay, sounded tired, weak, and shuddered. I looked out the window to clear my head a bit.

Lupin came over and sat across from me. "Are you OK? You didn't get any chocolate, did you?" I didn't mean to seem rude or anything, but I only shrugged a bit and looked down. "I'm sorry that I don't have any left, but we'll be there soon." Lupin smiled kindly at me and then went back to looking out that window. "Actually, Ron and I both have a couple pieces left Rose. Here, you can have them if you want." Hermione smiled at me, holding out some chocolate for me. It looked like Ron was about to protest, but a look from Hermione silenced him. I smiled at her the best I could and took the chocolate. "Thank you, Hermione. You too, Ron." I ate it and I immediately felt better. Warmth spread through me, and I felt happy again.

No one really talked for the next few minutes, and we had all gone to change into our robes. Then we arrived at Hogwarts. The nervousness I felt at the train station had come back worse than before. I stood up and left the train with the others and stepped into the freezing rain. I saw the outline of a tall (and when I say tall, I mean huge!!!) man waving at Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They waved back and we went to the carriages. Each carriage was pulled by a gigantic horse. The horse was very large, and looked like it was decaying. I knew that you could only see these horses when you have seen someone die, so I didn't tell the others that I saw it.

We had past the gates and the Dementors and entered the grounds. The castle was amazing! I had read about it before, but I never thought it would be so magnificent! When we got out of the carriages, we saw Malfoy and his goons standing there. He was tormenting us about our encounter with the Dementors. "Why don't we shove you in front of a Dementor after you've had the most terrifying thing happen to you and see how you fair?" I said to him, stuttering as usual. I tried to be brave, so who cares that I have a stutter at the moment? Apparently he did, because he just laughed at me and pushed me down onto the dirt. Hermione helped me up, but before anyone could say anything, Professor Lupin came up and stopped anything from happening.

When we left and went into the castle, a professor walked up to us. I recognized her almost immediately. She was Professor McGonagall. She was calling for Hermione, Harry, and I. I was wondering what we had done wrong. We had only just got here, after all. "No need to look so worried- I just want a word in my office," she told us. "Move along there, Weasley." Ron just stared at us as we left.

We went across the Entrance Hall, up a marble staircase, and along a corridor. This route was a bit familiar to me because I came this way when I was sorted. That's where I met Professor McGonagall for the first time. When we got to her office, it was very familiar to me. It was a little small, but had a welcoming fire. McGonagall sat behind her desk, motioned for us to sit down, and said abruptly, "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you two had taken ill on the train, Potter and Scarlet."

Before either Harry or I could respond, there was a soft knock, and someone entered the room. I recognized her a bit, but I couldn't put my finger on it. 'There's Madam Pomfrey, the matron. I wonder how she's been…' I heard Hermione think. You see, among many of my hidden (or what I'd like to keep hidden) "talents", I can read minds. Cool, isn't it? Anyway, I heard Harry trying to say something. "I'm fine," he said. "I don't need anything-""Oh, it's you is it?" Madam Pomfrey said. Ignoring what Harry said, she bent down to take a closer look at him. "I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again?"

"It was a Dementor, Poppy," said Professor MacGonagall. They exchanged dark looks and Madam Pomfrey chuckled darkly. "Setting Dementors around a school," she muttered as she checked Harry's temperature. "They won't be the first ones who collapse. Yes, he's all clammy. Terrible things, they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate-"

"I'm not delicate!" Harry said crossly. I just nodded along. I am just too hungry to talk, to be honest. I skipped lunch.

"Of course you're not," Madam Pomfrey said absent- mindedly, taking Harry's pulse. "What do they need?" asked Professor MacGonagall crisply. "Bed rest? Should they spend the night in the hospital wing?" "I'm _fine!_" Harry said, jumping up. I nodded along again. What can I say, when I'm hungry, I'm lazy. I heard his thoughts. He was thinking about what Malfoy would say if he spent the night in the hospital wing. "Well, they should have some chocolate, at the very least," Madam Pomfrey said as she tried to look into Harry's eyes.

"We've already had some," said Harry. "Professor Lupin gave me some. He gave all of us some." "Did he, now?" Madam Pomfrey said approvingly. "So, we've finally got a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies." I saw a memory flash through Harry's mind. I can also see other people's memories, just to let you know. I saw Harry from last year, I would presume, without any bones in his arm and someone standing over him, looking down sheepishly at the arm. I don't even want to know what happened there, I really don't.

"Are you two sure you're feeling all right?" Professor MacGonagall asked us. "_Yes_." Harry answered.

"Very well. Kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Granger about her timetable, then we can go down to the feast together."

Harry and I went out into the corridor with Madam Pomfrey, and she bustled away to go back to her post while muttering to herself. We only had to wait a few minutes; then Hermione came out looking delighted about something, followed by Professor MacGonagall, and all of us made our way to the Great Hall.

The Hall was a sea of black hats; students were seated along the four huge tables. The four tables were for each house to sit at. The four houses were Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

"Oh," I heard Hermione say softly. "We've missed the Sorting!" She and Harry walked to the Gryffindor table as quietly as possible, and I followed, the people looking at us made me feel very shy (or, at least, more so than usual). Had the story of us collapsing in front of the Dementor travelled so fast?

Harry and Hermione sat on either side of Ron, and I sat beside Hermione. Ron had saved us seats.

"What was all that about?" Ron muttered to Harry. Harry started to explain, whispering, but when the Headmaster started to speak, Harry was cut off. I really didn't pay much attention to the Headmaster; I only listened as I stared off into space. I didn't even really listen to him as he spoke, either. I did hear, though, when he spoke about the Dementors, and I felt him look at both Harry and I. The Dementors being here would have been a nice piece of information to know a little while ago, I couldn't help but think.

Hermione poked both of my sides, which made me jump and almost fall off my seat. Food had appeared in the plates. I thanked Hermione for waking me up so pleasantly and got down to some very important business; eating!

When all the food had finally disappeared, the four of us made our way to the teacher's table. "Congratulations, Hagrid!" Hermione squealed. "All down ter you three," Hagrid said, wiping his face on his napkin as he looked up at them. I was a little confused by this, but I remained quiet. "Can' believe it… great man, Dumbledore… came straight down to me hut after Professor Ketleburn said he'd had enough… it's what I always wanted…"Overcome with all the emotion, he buried his face in his napkin and Professor MacGonagall shooed us off.

We joined the other Gryffindors streaming up the staircase, along more corridors, and up more staircases. We had reached the portrait of a rather large lady in a pink dress, who then asked for the password.

"Coming through, coming through!" We heard Percy, one of Ron's older brothers, yelling. "The new password is _Fortuna Major_!" "Oh no," I heard Neville say to himself. I guess he has trouble remembering passwords.

We went into the common room and then I followed Hermione to the girls' dormitory. The dormitory was circular, and in the room there were five four-poster beds. I found my things beside my bed and I changed into my pyjamas, which were purple flannel, loose pants and a light blue tank top. When I was in my pyjamas, I took my hair out of its braid and brushed it out, and then it went into its natural curls. I felt the other girls look at me. They were all in their pyjamas too, and they just kept staring at me. I felt a little bit uncomfortable, so I read their thoughts to see what they were thinking. 'She's so skinny, and she has a really good figure… 'I heard one girl think. 'She has nice hair, and it's so long… I wonder who she is…' I blushed a bit and said a nice goodnight them before going to sleep. As I fell asleep, I couldn't help but feel like this year was going to be extremely, and painfully exciting.

**Well, there you go. There will be more, so tell me if you like. Don't be shy about it because my anonymous review is on, meaning that even if you don't have an account, you can still review on all of my stories. **

…

**Make me happy, push the button…**

…

…

**You know you want to!!! **


	2. Alexandra and Metamorphmagi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Isn't that much obvious already? ... I thought so.**

Rose POV

I woke up and looked at my clock. It was 5:33 am and I could not fall back asleep. Quietly, I got my shoes on and left the dorm as quietly as possible and walked out of the portrait hole. If I couldn't sleep, I would explore the castle a little bit. I was about to turn the corner when... _SMACK!!!!_ I bumped into someone and we both fell to the floor.

I looked at the person I fell onto, and it wasn't a teacher. The girl looked almost exactly like Malfoy! Her face was pointed, although it was more feminine, and looked a few years older than me, with grey eyes and long platinum blonde hair that curled like mine, except it only reached her waist. Her pretty features twisted into a scowl as she spoke, "Watch where you're going, you stupid little girl." "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" I saw something that looked vaguely like recognition, like she knew who I was for a second before she hushed my apologies. The older girl got up and pulled me roughly to my feet. Before I could even blink, the girl pushed me into an archway and got beside me. Like her, I was pressed as flat as possible against the wall and did not make a sound.

I heard faint footsteps coming down the corridor. I saw a man pass by. His hair was the only thing I saw clearly, though, which had a greasy shine in the wand light. He left, and both the older girl and I let out a breath that I didn't know we were holding. She looked down at me slightly, silently, with a small smile on her face. She then turned around to face a tapestry. "You don't have to hide Draco." Malfoy stepped out from behind the large, dark tapestry and glared at the girl. "What are you doing here, Alexandra?" "Saving young Miss Scarlet, it would seem, little brother. And you?" He glared harder at the girl, Alexandra, and didn't say anything. She smiled at him, although I couldn't tell if it was to mock him or if it was genuine. She took my hand and left Malfoy behind, dragging me along behind her.

"What, exactly, were you doing outside of your common room at such an early hour?" Alexandra asked me. I couldn't help replying, "What are you doing?" My stutter still showing through. "Saving you. Now, you need to go back to your common room. You don't want to get in trouble on your first day, do you?" I shook my head. Alexandra started walking away, and I left in the other direction, going back to the Gryffindor Tower.

When I got back to the dormitory, it was about 6:15 am, so I went to get ready for school. By the time I was ready, everyone else was just starting to get up. I waited downstairs for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to come down. When they did, we went to breakfast. While I was waiting, I couldn't help but think about earlier. Why did Alexandra help me? And what did she mean by she was saving me?

As we entered the Great Hall, the first thing we saw was Malfoy entertaining a group of Slytherins with a very funny story. When we passed by, Malfoy did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit, and the Slytherins roared with laughter. Hermione tried to calm Harry down. "Hey, Potter!" a pug-faced girl shrieked. "Potter!" The Dementors are coming, Potter! Wooooooo!" As we sat by Ron's brothers, Fred and George (who are twins), I looked the pug-faced girl in the eye. I mentally sent her a message. 'Leave us alone, you Pekinese.' She looked at me weirdly, but backed off. 'Good grief', I thought to myself, 'I even stutter in thought-speech!'

"New third- year timetables," George said as he passed us each our schedules. "What's up with you, Harry?" I looked over at Harry and saw his dismay.

"Malfoy." Was all Ron said as he sat on the other side of George, glaring at the Slytherin table. Georg looked up in time to see Malfoy pretend to faint with terror again.

"That little git," George said calmly. "He wasn't so cocky last night when the Dementors were down our side of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself," Fred said, throwing a contemptuous glance at Malfoy. I giggled in spite of myself, and both Fred and George looked at me strangely, so I just continued eating while listening.

"I wasn't too happy myself," George said, going back to the conversation. "They're horrible things, those Dementors..."

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" Fred said.

"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" Harry asked them in a low voice. I sighed, not wanting to really remember.

I tuned them out then, because I had too much in my brain. Why did Alexandra help me? I mean, aren't Slytherins supposed to hate Gryffindors? And just who is Alexandra, anyway?

Just as I was really pondering those questions, I was shaken out of my trance violently. "Come on, Rose, we need to get to class!" Hermione stopped shaking me (just how I like my breakfast, shaken, not stirred) and we all started heading off to the first class of the day, which was Divination. From what I'd figured out of the school, the astronomy tower (which is where the Divination classes were held) was the north tower, so we would have quite the walk.

We said goodbye to Fred and George and started on our way. I could already tell it was going to be an odd day. It started with the odd knight in the painting, and I thought that would be it, but then I met the Divination teacher... I guess in this class, I could space out at will, and she would think I'm trying to predict something... with that in mind; I proceeded to do just that and see if it worked. As I suspected, it was just that, so I guess that's what I'll be doing all class...

Alexandra POV

As I watched Rose leave the Great Hall I tried to finish my letter to my mom. I wanted to tell her that I had met Rose, the child from the old photo albums...

_Flashback (Alexandra- 5 yrs old)_

"_Mamma? Mamma?" a five year old Alexandra asked her mother, "Mamma, why are you so sad?" Alexandra and her mother were in the giant library of Malfoy Manor, which had large bookcases filled with books, most of which were of spells and enchantments and things that the children would someday be trained to use. _

_Alexandra looked up at her mother from the toy she was playing with, which at the moment was a small red dragon, when she heard the great sobs her mother let out. She got up from the ground and went to her mother, climbing onto the arm of the big, cushy chair her mother had been reading in and looked down at the book she had in her arms. _

_It turned out to be a rather large photo album, and the pages had pictures of such lovely people! There was a young looking woman with long, flowing jet black with beautiful pale skin. She was absolutely gorgeous in a pure white beaded wedding dress and veil, standing beside a very handsome man. He had brown, shaggy hair, and seemed to have black eyes, which had small hints of blue and purple in them. He was wearing handsome looking black dress robes. They both looked stunning and standing beside them were Mrs. and Mr. Malfoy, who looked way younger, about age eighteen, smiling and they looked to be laughing with the other couple. _

_Alexandra looked at her mother excitedly. "Who are they, Mamma? They look so nice! I like them!" Narcissa looked down at her young daughter, trying not to burst into tears again. "Those are two of my most cherished friends, dear. I loved them dearly. Yes, they are Marie and Antoine Scarlet." "Oh, wow Mamma! May I meet them someday?" Narcissa once again tried not to burst into tears and said quietly, "That won't be possible, love." Alexandra looked up at her mother curiously. "Why not Mamma?" _

_Narcissa did not answer, but instead kept turning the pages of the old album. She stopped when she came to a page with a little baby on it. The small child's hair kept changing from black to blue to purple and then back to black again. She looked adorable in her pretty light blue dress and with a small purple bow in her hair. Then there was a photo that showed the woman from before with a small three year old girl, the baby from the other picture, both smiling and waving hello at Narcissa and Alexandra. The young Malfoy thought that the young girl looked as pretty as her mother. _

_The pictures of Marie, Antoine, and even young Rose made Narcissa weep with agony and grief. Alexandra hugged her mother when Narcissa started her fresh bout of tears. "Mamma, what's wrong?" "Oh, I don't know if I should trouble you with this. Go play with your toy, dear." "But, Mamma..." "I will tell you in a small while, alright? Just wait until after dinner." After dinner that night, Alexandra learned of the fate of Marie, Antoine, and Rose Scarlet._

_Marie and Antoine were dead, leaving the young, three year old Rose alone and scared in the world._

_End Flashback._

I knew that thisgirl was, in fact, Rose Scarlet the moment I met her. You see, I had a vision I met her! I haven't mentioned that I see the future yet, have I? Well, then I see the future! I had a vision late last night when I was about to go to sleep that Rose Scarlet would get caught by Professor Snape, the Potions Master here at Hogwarts, while exploring the castle. Of course, I went to save her, for two reasons. I wanted to meet Rose in person, because when I was younger, I was fascinated with the photos in the album, and I wanted to save her from a horrible fate of detention with Snape of all teachers.

_Letter:_

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_Both Draco and I arrived safely and are doing well. Everything here is the same, and I am having no troubles here. I have met her. I have met Rose Scarlet! She looks exactly like the picture of her mother, and has her father's eyes! I hope you would meet her someday soon, I will try to keep watching over her as much as possible, I promise! I must leave now, but please, write back soon! _

_Love,  
Alexandra._

_End Letter._

I had a free period to catch up on studying, so I went to the courtyard for some fresh air while I read. I was sitting alone in the empty place and I suddenly had a vision...

_Vision:_

"_What the heck?!?!?!" I was yelling at the Weasley twins, covered in slime. "You seemed like you needed to loosen up a bit..." Fred started. "... So we thought a little prank would loosen you up nicely!" George finished. _

_End Vision._

I looked around. Those childish twins could be here at any second. Where will I go? Why are they going to prank me? I think it might be a little too late now... All of a sudden I was covered in green, mucousy slime. I started seething. "What the heck?!?!?!" I yelled those annoying twins. "You seemed-"Fred started but I was so annoyed and angry that I cut him off, "Like I needed to loosen up a bit, and you two nit-wits thought that a prank would be the best way to loosen me up, right?" They looked at each other, and then looked back at me and nodded.

"Well, guess what? It didn't work!" I sent them an evil, murderous glare and then gave them a sinister smile. They both gulped and started backing away. "You know what would work, though? Hexing you two into oblivion!!!!!" I started to chase them around the courtyard, mentally screaming hexes and curses at them. After about fifteen minutes, I stopped and decided that I had enough. I left them laying on the ground to go and shower so I would look at least presentable, and get all the slime out of my hair, which is a right pain to do.

When I came out of the dorms, clean and refreshed, I went to my next class, which was Herbology, and continued on like nothing was wrong, while the Weasley twins looked at me, horrified, and refused to even be three meters near me.

Rose POV

When the first period of the day ended, I had never been more relieved in my life! Divination was an... interesting class. Professor Trelawney was definitely the strangest teacher I've ever encountered, that's for sure! With her rather large glasses and gauzy shawl, I figured she looked like a big, glittery bug! And apparently, everyone else in the class thought so too. I really don't think Hermione likes that class, though, because it doesn't require that much from books, and don't tell her I said it, but she doesn't really get that seeing the future and that kind of thing isn't proven and completely factual.

Well, moving on, we went to Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall and I sat through the class intently. We were on the subject of Animagi, who are witches and wizards who can transform into animals at will. I was interested in the subject because the Animagi were somewhat related to witches and wizards like me. I never told anyone this, but I am a Metamorphmagus. That means that I can change into anything at will, so of course, when we were talking about Animagi, I was really interested! And as it turns out, Professor McGonagall was an Animagus as well, and she could turn into a tabby cat at will (which I thought was pretty cool!).

I stole a quick glance at Harry. He seemed very disinterested in the subject, so I didn't bother him in his foul mood and went back to the lecture. I know I shouldn't blame him, because he has had a lot on his mind (I should know, shouldn't I?), but he could at least try to be interested!

Anyways, as I was thinking, I guess I was tuning out everything that was going on around me, because as soon as I was done with my thinking, the bell had rung to signal lunch! I was about to go and join Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but then I was stopped by Professor McGonagall. I gave the others a look that told them that I would be with them later and they left me alone with the professor.

I turned to face her, and I saw her give me a concerned look. "How are you fairing here, my dear? How are you adjusting to not showing your morphs that often? Is it alright, because it was a concern of your parents, so I feel like I should make sure. After all, I know what it is like for someone to have to hide it and all, being an Animagus, myself." She gave me a concerned look, and I replied with a small, reassuring smile, "I'm adjusting very well, thank you! It is a bit strange that I'm not transforming that often anymore and that I'm not showing anyone, but it is for the best. After all, if they knew, I would most likely be tortured by the other students, like my parents said. I'm not sure of one thing, though..." "What would that be, Miss Scarlet?" "I was just thinking, what if they knew and didn't do anything? What if they actually accepted me?" Professor McGonagall looked at me a small bit sympathetically, and said softly, "It was on your parents' terms that you would not be allowed to show that you are a Metamorphmagus to go to this school, unless it was discovered by accident. I'm afraid that you can't unless someone accidentally sees you morphing." I nodded, but kept my smile on my face. I would try my best to keep it a secret then. Professor McGonagall let me leave for lunch and I went to go find my friends.

I was almost at the Great Hall when I saw Malfoy coming around the corner, with his signature sneer in place. I don't think this could be good. I tried to move past him and get away from him, but then his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, as well as another Slytherin, who I think was called Blaise Zabini, blocked the way. That's when I knew for sure that they were after me. I was surrounded on all sides and I wasn't allowed to transform.... just great, there's no way to escape them. "So, Scarlet, when were you planning on telling everyone you're a Metamorphmagus?" Malfoy asked me. How did he know? Did he hear Professor McGonagall and me talking? I tried to remain calm and stop freaking out internally. "I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy. I'm not a Metamorphmagus, that would be just stupid!" "I heard you talking with Professor McGonagall!" Well, my question has been answered, then. "So you are then? Well, now we can tell everyone!" He had a triumphant smirk on his face, and I had tears running down mine. "Come on, we need to spread that Rose Scarlet is a Metamorphmagus!" He had an evil glint in his eyes and then the Slytherins left to the Great Hall, and I was on the floor, sobbing.

I got up a minute later when I heard someone coming, and I ran. I didn't know where, and I didn't know when I was going to stop, but I kept running. I heard two pairs of feet coming after me, and I ran harder. I didn't need anyone to see me now, I was so embarrassed. At one point I didn't hear the footsteps, and I ducked into an alcove. I sat on the cold stone floor with my knees to my chin and cried. I cried until I couldn't feel anything anymore, and I started drifting to sleep... I just kept drowsing off until I fell asleep on the floor, still sitting.

Alexandra POV

Draco and his cronies had all come running into the Great Hall, and everyone looked up at him. He yelled out so everyone could hear him, "ROSE SCARLET IS A METAMORPHMAGUS!!!!!" Everyone in the hall gasped and then started talking amongst themselves, "Did you know that?" "The strange little new girl is a freak!"

He came to the table to sit down and I glared at him. He only smirked proudly. I looked for Scarlet, but I didn't see her anywhere. I was worried about her, so I left the Hall to look for her. I saw her sitting on the cold floor around the corner, and I was about to go to her when she got up and ran. I ran after her, and then I heard someone else running too. I looked behind myself and saw that Professor Lupin had come to see if Rose was alright. After a moment he caught up to me and stopped me from running further, and we watched Rose keep on running. I gave him a questioning look, but he explained, "We should let her go. Don't worry; we'll look for her again after we eat." Both of us went back to the Hall to have the rest of our lunch. I couldn't while I was so worried about Rose, though. I took a small glance over to the teachers' table to see Lupin talking to Hagrid about something. I wonder what they were talking about....

Just then, the bell signalling the end of lunch rang, but as I got up to leave, Lupin came over and stopped me. "You and I aren't going to class this period. We are going to look for Miss Scarlet." I looked up at him slightly. "Does Professor McGonagall know about this? And what about Hagrid?" I had Transfiguration for the first period and I knew that Draco had a class with the Gryffindors in Care of Magical Creatures this period. "No need to worry about that, Miss Malfoy. I have arranged it all. We must look after our friend first. I do believe that finding her will be easy, though. She thinks like her mother, so I can think of places to look for her." I followed him out of the Hall after the large mass of students left for their first class of the afternoon to search for Rose. I was frightened to think how she was hurt so badly. What could she possibly do?

Lupin lead the search as we looked around the large school, which didn't take very long. We had gone back the way we saw Rose go from the first time we tried to chase her and started down a corridor. We reached a small alcove in the middle of the hallway and looked inside. I peeked in as well and saw Rose sitting there, her knees tucked close to her and tear streaks staining her face, asleep. I looked at Lupin and saw him smiling, as if reminiscing on an old memory from long ago.

He suddenly came back from the memory and then looked at me. "If you would be so kind as to help me, Miss Malfoy, you could carry her to the DADA room. We can wait for her to wake up there." I picked her up and we traveled to the DADA room. No classes were being held there for the next two periods, so it was safe to let her rest for a little while. Lupin conjured a small cot in his office and I set Rose down carefully, so as not to disturb her.

Lupin and I grabbed some chairs and we sat in silence watching Rose sleep. The silence wasn't awkward, but we did not talk to each other. After a while, I looked at the clock in his office and sighed. First period of the afternoon was half over. I got up and took my green silk handkerchief out of my cloak pocket and started to clean Rose's face of her tear streaks. Lupin looked at me strangely, but said nothing. I understood, though. "I know that Slytherins are supposed to be evil and mean, but I care about Rose. She's my friend, and I don't think that the houses' fighting could make me change my mind." The silence continued, and after a few minutes, I finished cleaning her up.

Lupin looked at her face with a sad expression. "You know, she looks exactly like her mother... except her eyes, she has her father's eyes." I looked up at him and he kept talking, "Her parents were my greatest friends.... I almost died the night I heard her father disappeared, and when her mother died...." He sighed and we went back to the familiar silence.

After a moment or two, Rose started to stir. She opened her eyes and looked around. "Where am I?" "You're in my office, Rose. What happened?" Lupin looked at Rose the way a concerned parent would look at a young child who got caught trying to get a cookie from the cookie jar. "Malfoy had ambushed me with his gang and he said that they knew I was a Metamorphmagus and he was going to tell everyone. I thought they were coming after me, so I ran. I'm sorry, Professor. I'm so sorry Alexandra." "It's ok, Rose. But what are we going to do now?" Lupin started thinking. "Well, I can take you back to your common room, and you can stay there for the rest of the day. I can talk to the rest of your teachers today and explain the situation, don't worry."

Rose nodded tiredly and got up, almost falling on the floor. I caught her and Lupin agreed that it would be best if I helped carry Rose some of the way to the common room. He knew that I knew where it was, and he also knew I was trustworthy enough to keep it a secret and go inside. For safety reasons, though, he put a deafness charm on me to say the password and then let it go so I could put Rose to bed. She had fallen back to sleep by the time I pulled her sheets to her shoulders and I left her be. I left the common room and went to my second class just as the bell rang. This was going to be a longer afternoon than I thought it would be.

Rose POV

Later that evening, I woke up feeling tired, but mostly hungry. I looked around to see that the dorm was empty except for Hermione. She had brought up some food from the feast for me! She cautiously put the food at my bedside. She thought I was a freak too, didn't she? I let a tear roll down my cheek as I looked away and she gasped quietly. "I'm sorry, Rose! What did I do?" I looked up at her and replied, "Nothing, it's just that now, you and everyone else in the school thinks I'm some sort of weird creature. Otherwise, I'm just fine!" I was on the edge of hysterics. "Is that what this is about?" Hermione asked me. "None of us care at all what you are, we still care about you. You're our friend, Rose, no matter what!" I smiled at her brightly. "Really? You really mean that?" She nodded and I felt at ease. O relaxed and sat back on my pillow. "I'm going to eat now. Thank you for bringing up this food for me, Hermione." We gave each other a smile and she left, telling me to eat and then get some rest. Then before she left, she added, "I'll give you your homework later!" I groaned and fell back into me bed. That's just typical!


	3. Boggarts and Acceptance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.... or do I? ... Nope, I still don't!**

Rose POV

After that night when Hermione had brought me my homework, no one has talked to me. In the hallways, I get sideways glances and stares. Glares are all I feel on my back as I move from class to class. The teachers try to make it easier, and include me in class activities, but it doesn't help at all. I keep to myself at the back of the class, in the corner, where no one can be bothered by my presence. In the back of my mind, I try to keep my disappointment (and tears) at bay. I had thought that even if Harry, Hermione, and Ron had found out about my being a Metamorphmagus, they wouldn't care, but... I guess I was wrong. They haven't said a word to me, although that might have been my fault because I never give them the chance to. I can't bear the thought of them telling me that they want nothing to do with me.

From what I heard of the classes I missed that day, Hagrid's class had been interesting. They were studying hippogriffs, which, by the way, I find fascinating because hippogriffs are quite majestic creatures. Anyways, apparently, Harry got to ride on one! When he returned from his flight, though, Malfoy (being him) insulted the hippogriff. Now, if you know anything about hippogriffs, you would know that it would be an _extremely _bad idea to insult them. Hippogriffs, being proud creatures, will not appreciate it at all. Well, the hippogriff didn't take it lightly at all, and Malfoy, in my opinion, got what was coming to him. A great slash on the arm, care of the enraged hippogriff. The bad part of it was the fact that it got Hagrid, and the hippogriff itself, in trouble. From what I've heard of Hagrid, he's a very nice, gentle person, so I don't think he deserves it.

I made my way to Potions, avoiding the glances and pretending not to care. I made it to the room without much trouble, and sat down at a table, near the back. I was concentrating very hard on my Shrinking Solution, cutting the pieces of my daisy roots carefully, and skinning my Shrivelfig, trying very hard. It helped with keeping my mind off things. I suddenly heard a squeaky, sneering voice from in front of me. I looked up to see Pansy Parkinson that pug- faced girl from Slytherin, trying to get me to look at her.

"Hey, Scarlet! What's the matter, you little freak? Lonely over there in your little corner?" I looked at her nonchalantly and went back to my potion. I felt waves of annoyance roll off her, and she yelled at me, "You are just a stupid little freak! See, you can't even speak!" Professor Snape swooped down to her table, "What is the meaning of this, Miss Parkinson?" She shrunk back a bit on her stool, and remained quiet. Snape glared at her and then went back to making his rounds. As he did so, I finished the potion, and as it was as it was supposed to be. The colour was an acid green, and it looked just right.

I took the moment to relax and I looked around the room. Harry and Ron looked unbelievably angry at Malfoy (I wonder what happened this time...) and Neville looking particularly distressed. His potion was... orange? I couldn't hear Snape quite clearly, but Neville was pink and shaking from fear. Snape had moved away from Neville's table, so I put my hand up. He came over and looked at my potion. All he did was nod and then he moved to another table.

I looked over at poor Neville, and decided that whether anyone thought I was a freak or not, I should help him. Making sure that Snape wasn't looking, I snuck over to Neville's table. "I want to help you right your potion, if you'd like..." He nodded vigorously and I set to work, making his orange concoction into the acid green liquid it was meant to be. When I finished, I moved quietly back to my table and started reading my Potions textbook. Snape looked over at me while I was reading suspiciously, but didn't say anything.

Near the end of the class, Snape went to Neville's table. He picked up Trevor, Neville's toad. "Everyone gather round," Snape said, "and watch what happens to Longbottom's toad. If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned."

The Gryffindors, including myself, watched fearfully, and the Slytherins looked excited. Snape had dipped a spoon into Neville's potion, and trickled a few drops down Trevor's throat. I closed my eyes and covered them with my hands, not wanting to see what would happen. After a few moments of silence, then a small _pop!_ I opened my eyes and removed my hands. There wriggling in Snape's palm, was a tadpole Trevor. As the rest of the Gryffindors cheered, I let out a sigh of relief. Neville and I shared a small smile, as if he were saying thank you. Snape pulled out a potion and in a few moments, Trevor was fully grown. "Five points from Gryffindor," said Snape, which wiped the smile off everyone. "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed." I had a look of shock on my face. Hermione didn't do anything, I did... why did she get in trouble for something that I had done?

I was the closest to the door, so I was the first person to leave. I walked up the stairs to the Great Hall silently. After all, there is no point in speaking if no one is listening. I sat at the very end of the table in the Hall, eating quietly alone while everyone was laughing and talking, and having a great time. When I had finished eating, I went to the DADA classroom even though there was twenty minutes left in the lunch period. When I got there, the door was open, so I knocked on it. "Who is it?" I heard Professor Lupin ask. "It's just Rose Scarlet, sir." I replied quietly. "Oh, come in, then."

I chose a seat at the back of the classroom and took out my textbook. Lupin came out of his office a moment and sat in a chair close to mine, the next desk over. "You're a bit early, aren't you?" I looked up at him. "Is this by any chance, about what Mr. Malfoy did to you?" I nodded and bit my lip. He smiled at me slightly, sympathetically. "I know what it's like to feel like you don't belong, trust me, I do, but there are people who can accept you for your differences, you just need to find them." "I tried to, Professor! I thought that maybe Harry, Hermione, and Ron would, but... they think I'm a freak as well..." He looked at me quizzically. "I don't think they do. Have you even spoken to them?" I shook my head slowly. "Well then, you must talk to them and find out for yourself." I looked at him with wide eyes, "I can't do that! What if they reject me?" "Then you have to try." He replied in a tone that told me that it was final. I would try to talk to them, no matter what.

"Now that that's settled," Lupin said, smiling, "You won't need your textbook today." I looked at him quizzically. He only smiled and went back to his office. I put my book back into my bag and took out my wand. The good thing about having aurors as adopted parents is that they teach you all the coolest spells. I spoke the spell quietly in my head, _sparkus!_ And the colour I wanted, _blue! _My wand spurted out bright blue sparks of fire that stayed in the air, where I placed them. I drew a bird with the blue sparks, which stayed in the air in that shape. I repeated the spell again, except this time I made them red, and made a rose in the bird's beak. I used purple sparks to create a swirly border around it. When I was finished, there was my sparkling creation, shimmering in the air.

Lupin was standing in the door of his office, watching my glowing picture, smiling to himself. "You know, that was one of your mother's favourite spells." I looked at him in shock. "You knew my mother?" He nodded, "And your father, as well." I looked at him, interested in what he was saying. "I was distraught when I heard about them. Your mother was an understanding woman. When anyone told her something, she could comfort them, and she never told anyone someone else's secrets. Your father was the same way." He smiled as he looked into memories. I couldn't help but look into one, just one, of them.

_Lupin's Memory (Lupin's POV)..._

_I was sitting alone somewhere in the castle, in a random alcove, crying .My world was shattering. Last night was the full moon, and to make things worse, Snape had followed me to the Shack. He knew that I was a werewolf. I was sobbing so hard, I didn't hear people walking towards me. I suddenly felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I was so startled that when I looked up, I almost blacked out from the dizziness. _

_As I steadied myself, I saw that it was Marie Anders' hand that was on my shoulder, and on my other side was Antoine Scarlet. I wiped my tears away quickly and said defensively, "What do you want?" Marie looked a bit shocked, because I've never really yelled at anyone before. "We only wanted to know what happened to make you so sad, Remus..." "What happened? Only my life ending, but that's nothing important!" Marie looked down slightly and I immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry, Marie... it's just, my life is about to end, all because I'm... never mind." "What is it, Remus?" "I can't tell you. No one is supposed to know." _

"_Well, I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours." I looked at her with interest. "I am a Metamorphmagus, see?" Then, right before my eyes, her hair changed from black to bright, fire red, and her arms changed to wings. She quickly changed back though, making sure no one saw. "I told you mine, so now you tell me yours!" I looked at her for a moment. Something about her made me trust her. "I'm a werewolf." I closed my eyes, waiting for the screams and the yelling, but they never came. I looked back up to see both Antoine and Marie looking at me sympathetically. Marie's hand stroked my shoulder comfortingly. _

_This time when my tears fell, they were no longer from pain and anguish. They were of happiness, from being accepted by someone, who I had thought of being perfect, and seeing she was flawed in others' eyes as well (even though there was nothing too wrong in our eyes). _

_End of Lupin's memory._

Rose POV

I got out the memory quickly. He smiled at me and said quietly, "You remind me so much of your parents. You look exactly like your mother, except, with your father's eyes. You have your mother's personality, though." I smiled back at him, and then he went back to his office to get ready for today's lesson. I put my wand away and sat quietly, waiting for the period to begin.

Five minutes later, the bell rang, to signal the end of lunch and to get to the next class. I sat back and waited for everyone to arrive so the class would start. Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the room and looked at me. They took the four tables close to mine at the back, and I felt myself squirm a bit. As the other students filed in, I felt them look at me and I got even more uncomfortable. Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins walked through the door and I put my head down onto my folded arms. He smirked at me, and Harry sent him a glare. Hermione, who had taken the chair closest to me, put an arm around my shoulders, which shocked me. Malfoy only smirked harder as Ron started glaring at him as well.

Lupin entered the room from his office with a briefcase and everyone else started taking out parchment and quills and their textbooks. "Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will only need your wands." Everyone started exchanging curious looks. I don't think they've ever had a practical lesson before.

"Right then," said Lupin, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."

We all got up and followed him out of the class. I started to daydream again, and I was lost to my thoughts. I only snapped out of the trance when I felt a gush of wind and heard something popping like a bullet being fired from a gun. He led us down a corridor and stood by the door of what I presumed to be the staff room.

The room was panelled, long, and had a lot of mismatched chairs. It was empty, except for one person. It was everyone's _favourite _teacher, Snape. He looked particularly nasty. I looked beside myself and saw Neville looking a bit scared. When Lupin came in and was going to close the door, Snape got up and said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." He walked to the door, his robes following behind him. When he reached the doorway, he turned on his heel and said, "Probably no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

I put my hand on Neville's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. He looked at me and I saw his face turning a pink, almost red, colour. I turned and glared at Snape, and in my anger, I forgot to keep my emotions and powers in check. I felt my eyes change colour from their natural black to a fiery red. I gained my control in a moment, though. Lupin had his eyebrows raised. "I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation, and I am sure he will perform it admirably." If possible, Neville went even more crimson than before. I smiled at him and took my hand off his shoulder, pushing him a bit more forward, towards Lupin.

Lupin beckoned us forward towards and old wardrobe, near the end of the room. He then explained that there was a boggart in the wardrobe. I felt a churning feeling in my stomach as he said that we would be practicing on it. As he finished explaining the spell to repel the boggart, I dreaded the wait for my turn with it. I felt dizzy and sick with fear, and zoned out. I snapped out of my usual trance from the large bout of laughter I heard coming from the class. I looked up and saw the boggart, which had taken Snape's form, except for one, extremely odd detail. He was in old grandmother's clothing!!!

I was choking on my own spit laughing, and Harry slapped my back, trying to help me breathe again. When I could breathe well again, I thanked him. "Hey, Rose..." he started quietly. I looked at him, signalling for him to keep speaking. "Could you... I mean... well... we all miss you sitting with us at the table. Could you please sit with us again?" I nodded happily. "I thought you guys would hate me!" "Well, we're a bit mad you never told us," Ron said, joining into the conversation, "But we'd never hate you for being a Metamorphmagus."

I was so happy, I forgot about what we were about to do. Well, I _almost_ did. Lupin called my name and Harry pushed me in front. The boggart changed to the one thing that haunted my sleep every night. I heard a few gasps as I looked at the thing in front of me. It was my mother, bloody and bruised, and smiling at me. She said "Come to me, my love. We shall stay together forever, my baby." Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Lupin watching with widened eyes. "Riddikulus!" I screamed. Where my mother had stood, there was now a pile of colourful confetti wisps. The boggart wasn't finished yet, and it turned to Ron. I walked slowly to the other side of the room and sat against the wall. I could feel tears falling, but I couldn't care less. I went into my famous trance-like state and stayed that way until Ron and Harry woke me up. We left for the day and I loosened up a bit more. I was still a bit shaken, but I felt ok, as long as my friends were beside me.

Alexandra POV

I sat in the library after classes, to try to relax after my day. I wanted to clear my head before I went to dinner. The only things I could think about were my family and how they treated me.

When I was small, I was treated badly because of my... special power. I couldn't help who I was... But my family still treated me like trash. They were ashamed about my powers so badly, that they had paid to cover up the fact that I was... special. Not that my life wasn't good or anything, but no one loved me. Love.... that's such foreign feeling to me. I've never felt it before. It's never been given to me, and I've never given it to anyone else. It would be an absolute miracle if anyone ever fell in love with me, considering my... specialness... and such. They would only love me for my wealth, and even then, it would be arranged, so it wouldn't even matter.

With those wonderful thoughts, I made my way to the Great Hall, seeing as it was almost time for dinner. Passing through corridor after corridor, I made my way in silence and with a graceful stride that Malfoys seemed to all posses. I was near the Great Hall when I had a vision. It was that one of the Weasley twins, Fred, was hiding behind the wall, staring at me as I walked by. I woke from the vision and kept walking. When I reached the wall, I found the corridor that had a door, behind which was a passage under a tapestry. Through that door, I found my target.

Sneaking up as quietly as possible, I grabbed the twin and pinned him to the wall. "Oi! What do you're doing?!" "Why are you spying on me?" He looked at me for a second and then defended himself. "I wasn't spying on you! Why would I even want to spy on you?" "That's what I'm asking you." He fell silent and then I let go. He left, and I followed shortly after. I sat at the Slytherin table and ate. All through the meal, though, all I could think about was what Fred might have been doing behind that wall.


	4. Depressed Rose and the Fat Lady's Flight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.... how many times do I have to say it?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

Rose POV

The daze I was in was a thick fog, surrounding my thoughts and shrouding my mind from the world. I felt Hermione tugging my hand to go to dinner when we had put our things away and had finished our homework. I couldn't stop thinking about my mother, specifically, my mother covered in her own blood. I was only three years old when she was murdered, but I remember everything with extreme (and unwanted) clarity. Why did this have to happen? I remember my mother's auror partner to have been an extremely kind man, who never hurt anyone without a good reason. So... why would he kill her? I know that my mother would never give anyone a reason to kill her. I do remember something a bit off with her partner, though... as though he was hypnotized or something...

"Rose! Snap out of it already!" Fred shook me and I snapped out of my trance. "You've been like that for almost all day, since your encounter with the boggart. You need to eat something," Hermione scolded me. "By the way Rose, why did the boggart turn into you except covered in blood?" Ron said to me. "A little vain, don't you think, being afraid to die?" I looked at him, feeling slightly numb as I answered him. "That wasn't me. That was my mother." I looked down to avoid their gazes. When I looked back up, Ron was gaping at me and Hermione elbowed him, while Harry just shook his head at Ron for how insensitive his question was.

I got up to leave but both Fred and George got up, dragged me back to the table, and sat me back down. "You aren't leaving until you eat something," they both said and took a seat on either of my sides, glancing at my plate to make sure I ate everything on it. I heard Ron clear his throat, so I looked up at him from across the table. "I'm, uh... I'm sorry, Rose." Ron apologized. "It's alright Ron, you didn't know." I smiled at him. "Well, who could tell the difference? You look exactly like your mom, you know." Harry said, looking at my features carefully. "No, I don't... my mother my mother was beautiful." With that, I went back to eating.

Over the next few weeks, I fell in love with Defence Against the Dark Arts class. I know that I liked it before, but now, it's my favourite class, besides Transfiguration. I'm pretty sure most of the students agree with me, though. Potions, though, was my absolute worst favourite. Poor Neville was being bullied by that stupid, bat-like Professor Snape, just because of what Neville did to that boggart in DADA... I still laugh out loud when I think about it, which gets me weird stares from people around me sometimes, but I don't mind, it's funny.

Quidditch season was coming up, depressingly. I know that both Harry and Ron loved the sport, I did too, but my adoptive parents had a bit of a problem with it. When we play with the family, it was fine, but competitively, well, that's a different story. They don't want me to get hurt, so I can't play on the house teams. I'm a pretty good seeker, so I was disappointed when my parents had said that I wasn't allowed to play. It'll be ok to watch, though. I really like the sport! And apparently, Harry was our team's star seeker, so I would have yet another person, aside from the Weasley twins.

One evening, I had come back from the showers to find the entire room in a buzz. Well, everyone else was, but Harry. He looked a bit depressed, so I walked in to join the conversation. I looked to the notice board and I realized why he was depressed. "You can't go to Hogsmeade, can you Harry?" Ron, Harry, Hermione, and the twins all jumped. I suppose they didn't know I was sitting there. Harry shook his head no, and sighed. Hermione looked at him pityingly, "Harry, I'm sure you'll be able to go next time," she said. "He's been sighted once already."

"Black's not fool enough to try anything in Hogsmeade," Ron said. "Ask McGonagall if you can go this time, Harry, the next one might not be for ages-""_Ron!_" Hermione cut him off. "Harry's supposed to stay in the school-""He can't be the only third-year left behind," Ron cut off Hermione this time. "Ask McGonagall, go on, Harry-"" Yeah, I think I will." Harry said, making his decision.

Crookshanks then jumped onto Hermione's lap. In his mouth was something large and very hairy. It was a spider.... Poor Ron! "Does he have to eat that in front of us?" Ron asked, a disgusted look on his face. Hermione paid him no mind, though, and instead, cooed at her cat, "Clever Crookshanks, did you catch that all by yourself?" Crookshanks started to chew his spider slowly, staring at Ron the entire time. "Just keep him over there, that's all," Ron said, glaring at the cat. "I've got Scabbers asleep in my bag."

I went to finish an essay for potions when I saw a flash of orange and a yelp of surprise. "OY! GET OFF YOU STUPID ANIMAL!" Ron roared as Crookshanks tore his claws in his bag. After a large trash in the common room, and Ron getting mad at Hermione for a natural reaction from a cat seeing a rat, we finally managed to get Crookshanks to calm down.

I looked over at George, who had dived to try and catch Crookshanks, to see him holding his elbow, which was bleeding. I walked over and looked at it. It looked shallow, not very bad, but it was big. I took out my wand and muttered one of the healing spells I knew. There was a glow of soft blue light coming from my wand, and in an instant, George's elbow was healed. He and his brother looked at me in shock. I guess not many people at my age are that great at healing charms. I left and went to sleep for the night, hoping they would forget it over time.

All through the next day, Ron didn't talk to Hermione. Even though it got on my nerves, I stuck with them.... through the entire day. When Harry went to go ask Professor McGonagall, I went to get to my next lesson. I was almost there, when someone dragged me out of the hall and into an abandoned corridor. As it turned out, it was two someones, but before I could ask them what was going on, Both Fred and George Weasley put one hand over my mouth. "We want to know something-""And we want the honest truth." "Tell us where you learned to heal people." Fred and George both said, looking curious. I looked around. "I can't tell you now, but I will tell you tonight. In the common room at precisely nine o'clock. Got it?" They nodded, and I left for my class. I was almost late because of them!

That night, I met Fred and George in the common room, and surprisingly, there wasn't anyone in there. The only two people were making out (eeewwww......). "Ok, now tell us!" "Yeah, there aren't many thirteen year olds who can do that, and so well, may I add." Fred and George looked at me eagerly as I tried to explain. "I.... um.... Well, you see.... ah..." I couldn't think of a way to talk about it. I finally figured out a way, and they looked at me with interest. I took out a book from my bag. It was an old, but well looked after diary, with the initials, "M. L. A." in cursive writing, glittering gold in the dull light of the fire place. "You see, this diary was my mother's. She kept spells she learnt in here, and I have just lately begun to practice them. That's how I learned them so well and quickly." The just nodded and left. That was easy, to explain it to them. I sighed and slumped into my chair, and then started reading the diary again.

Halloween came early, and we were all excited! Well, that is, everyone except Harry. He was thoroughly depressed during breakfast, and when I tried to cheer him up, it didn't work at all. If anything, it depressed him even more. When we were leaving, I gave him a hug and a pat on the back before I went off to catch up with Ron and Hermione to go to Hogsmeade.

The trip was fun! I got to see the town for the first time, and the shops were all so cool! I was about to enter The Three Broomsticks when I sensed something weird. It wasn't a normal feeling; it was like something was prowling. I tried to open my mind, to see if wheat I sensed was from a human or an animal, but I couldn't place it. I shrugged and went into the pub, and sat with Ron and Hermione.

We came back to the castle to tell Harry what we did at Hogsmeade, and I think that the only thing we succeeded in doing was depressing him further until he was just miserable. We went down to the feast, and got seated. Throughout the feast, I listened to the chatter from different groups of people, keeping to myself, and only talking when I needed to. In all, it was very nice!

On the way back up again from the feast, I felt the same foreboding feeling I had felt earlier. It was worse the closer we got to the dorms. When the headmaster came, I started getting dizzy from the nausea I was getting from the feeling in my stomach. I only heard clearly when Peeves said that Surius Black had a nasty temper before I blacked out completely.

Alexandra POV

I was wondering through the halls, as I had left the Hall early. I felt as though something interesting would happen, and I was too jittery from that feeling to sit down in the Hall, so I wanted to walk around for a bit.

I was about to pass one of the corridors, but then I suddenly heard a loud growl and an angry slashing, sounding like a knife through a canvas. I hid around the corner and waited silently for the noise to go away from there and I stepped back into the hall. I saw that there was something that looked like a set of claws had been dragged over one of the paintings.

I ran away from the scene before someone could find me and went back to the dungeons. I don't know what happened, but I know I'll find out soon enough....


	5. Doom, Brooms, and a Kitten

**I'm sorry, once again I've been so busy, and I have exams at the end of the month, so I will have less and less time to write! I will be writing more frequently after my exams when they are over, but until then, I only ask for patients! Thank you so much for understanding. Well, on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Harry Potter. Under any circumstances. EVER. I think we all knew that, though, didn't we?**

Rose POV

Professor Dumbledore had sent all of the students to the Great Hall, and then we were later joined by the other three very confused houses. Dumbledore told us that the teachers were going to conduct a search through the castle and that we would be spending the night in here. As they left and Dumbledore gave us the sleeping bags, I started to think to myself. I knew why Black would probably be in the castle (Harry had told us what Mr. Weasley told him) but I couldn't understand why he would do something so foolish. Why would he risk getting caught by the Dementors? Or Dumbledore, no less.

Chatter had ensued throughout the hall when Dumbledore had left, but Percy (another brother of Ron's) had quieted the hall, and had ordered everyone to get their bags, and that lights out would be in ten minutes. I looked around discretely for Alexandra, but I couldn't spot her anywhere in the hall. It was slightly concerning, considering what happened, but I had quickly snapped out of my thoughts. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I had gone to a corner and got into our sleeping bags. I was by the wall, and relaxed silently into it, making myself comfortable in the sleeping bag. I listened as my friends discussed the incident. I nodded my agreement with Hermione when she said that we were lucky tonight. It was true, because if we had been there, well, we might not have come back out alive.

I was falling asleep slightly, tuning out of the conversation, when I heard Percy calling over the chatter that it was lights out, and I woke up again. I fell asleep, and I didn't think I missed anything. In the morning I heard what I missed from Hermione though. I was confused at it, at first, but the upcoming Quidditch match got me excited, and distracted me for a while. It was still in the back of my mind though. And I found myself in more worry than I thought, though, after the game.

The rain was horrible that day, and I wasn't very happy about that, but I was going to see one of my best friends play for the first time, and I was terribly excited, and nothing could stop me from going. After a time out had been called, and was over, Gryffindor was up by fifty points. I just hoped that Harry would catch the snitch soon!

When Harry had gone up into the clouds, I feared for him to get hit by lightening, but as it turned out, that was the least of the worries. After a few minutes, I saw him falling down, without a broom, and the snitch, I could tell, wasn't in his hands. Then, suddenly, swooping down from the clouds was a Dementor, and another followed as well. One of them went for Harry, but the other turned to face me. I started to feel my happiness fade away, but Dumbledore ran out onto the field and angrily shouted a spell at them. They abruptly left and I sighed, relieved for a moment. Then I remembered Harry, and my relief quickly left. I ran out with Hermione and Ron onto the field to see Harry being taken to the hospital wing, and we left with the teachers, to go with them to see if Harry was alright. Ron, Hermione and I had left the Quidditch pitch, at Harry's side into the castle.

We were forced to wait outside of the hospital wing when we got inside, as they gave Harry a look over. I had been a worried mess, my braid becoming messy and frizzy as I sat, back against the wall, on the cold stone floor. As people rushed in and out of the room, I noticed that the other players on the Gryffindor team had come to see how their Seeker was fairing. Hermione had been pacing, her hair becoming messy as well, and Ron was chattering with his brothers. He looked as though he was fine and being strong, but I knew better. He was scared for his friend, worried about his well being and hoping and praying that he was ok. His eyes had given away that.

A few hours had passed by without any changes. It came time to go down to the feast, and everyone else was going down to eat. "Would you like to come down with us to the feast?" Hermione asked me. I shook my head, "I'm not very hungry." "Are you sure Rose? I heard that it's going to be really good..." Ron said, trying to bribe me with food. I smiled softly and shook my head no again. "It's fine, really," I said quietly. "I'll stay here. If anything happens, I'll tell you about it." They nodded, knowing that they couldn't convince me to leave, and Hermione said she will get me some food as well, before they left to, leaving me alone in the empty hallway.

After what seemed like an hour, someone came rushing out of the room, and gave a tiny jump, almost unnoticeable, but I saw it. It turned out to be Professor MacGonagall. "I was about to look for you in the Great Hall, Miss Scarlet." At that I blushed a bit in the darkness. I think she was a bit worried about that, but that wasn't much to worry about right now. "Well, I remember your parents telling me that you have a special gift, in seeing into people's thoughts and memories." She paused for a moment, and I nodded. "Well, Professor Dumbledore needs your help, and we need to use your gift. Come this way, and I'll explain what you need to do."

I got up off the floor and hurried with Professor MacGonagall into the hospital wing and she stood by a bed. On it lay an unconscious Alexandra. I started to worry. What happened to her? I took a seat in a chair next to Alexandra's bad and looked at MacGonagall, waiting for her to explain what I was supposed to do. After a few moments of hushed whispers from the teachers, she turned to me and said, "Dear, all you have to do is look into her mind and see what happened to her." I nodded, but asked her quietly, "What happened?" "We don't know," she replied," We found her unconscious in a hallway near the Gryffindor Tower last night. We want you to look into her memory and tell us what happened." I nodded and sighed, calming my body down. Sometimes, when I looked into peoples' memories, I felt their pain, if it was strong enough, so if something bad did happen, I wanted to be prepared. I slowly ebbed my way into her mind, and found the memory I was looking for. I watched it and was confused by what I saw.

_Alexandra POV_

_I hadn't wanted to go the game today, so I walked down the corridor, thinking quietly to myself. There are so many emotions running through my head, but I will never let it show. I'm a Malfoy, and I cannot, will not let myself be weakened with my emotions. My fears.... My wants..... Fred...... Wait, what?! Where did that come from???? _

_I continued walking, and noticed that I was going down the corridor near the Gryffindor Tower. Hmmm, I wonder why I came all the way over here.... Suddenly, the feelings I get of something lurking in the shadows increases, so much that I actually turn around and draw my wand. Nothing was there, in the shadows.... but I know I heard something, and I know I felt something..._

_I hear a loud growling and turn around quickly. Holy cow!!!! There was a gigantic, black, shaggy dog in the middle of the corridor, blacking my path. Before I had any more time to think, I saw a bright, blinding flash of white light, and then everything faded to black, as I slipped out of consciousness...._

Rose POV

I snapped out of her memory, and panted to catch my breath. That light, it was blinding, and I had to close my eyes and breathe deeply for a few minutes to regain my sight, so it wasn't clouded with stars. "Rose, what did you see?" Professor Dumbledore asked me. I shook my head slowly, but then, realizing that it didn't really help with an explanation, I spoke up, "I'm not really sure what I saw.... would it be better if I just showed you the memory. I can try transferring it to you from my mind. Do you think that would help?" He nodded, and I motioned for him to come down to eye-level with me. He sat in another chair and I concentrated on the memory I copied from Alexandra's mind. When I had it in my mind, I focussed on Dumbledore, and getting in his head. As I inched my way through his barriers, I was careful not to look into his memories, and focussed myself on implanting the memory in there for him to see.

I pulled out of his mind as soon as the memory was in his head, and he nodded at me, signalling that he had it in his head. "You may go now, Rose. Miss Malfoy will be fine in the morning, after she rests. So will Harry." I sighed in relief and left the hospital wing for the night. I would tell Hermione of the news when I got back to the dorm, and I was tired.

When I had changed, Hermione came back to the dorm, and I told her that Harry would be ok. She sighed as well with relief, and said she would tell Ron before he fell asleep (which meant she should hurry, I thought. He falls asleep very quickly) and hurried off, after giving me a plate of food she had gotten me. I ate it quietly and slipped under the covers. I had a long day, and I wanted to sleep now.

I was shaken awake early in the morning by Hermione, who was dressed and looking very excited. "Rose, Wake up! MacGonagall just came and told us that Harry was going to wake up soon! Come on, we're all going to visit him!" I got dressed quickly, and saw that Hermione, Ron, and the Quidditch team were standing in the common room, waiting for me to come down to join them. The Quidditch team was still muddy and in their uniforms, so I guessed that they had stayed up, and Hermione and Ron were still in their same clothes they were in at the game, so I guess they were up all night.

We went to the hospital wing and went to Harry's bedside. I put my head on Hermione's shoulder, feeling very tired from being awake for so long and getting so little rest. I was about to close my eyes when I heard Fred's voice, shouting Harry's name. I looked up for a minute, and then gasped, wide awake as Harry sat up quickly. That wasn't a good idea for his health! I could sense that felt guilt for what happened during the game, so after Fred shook his shoulder roughly, I gave him a comforting (if not a bit tired) hug and said quietly, "No one blames you, Harry. No one could have seen the Dementors coming. They weren't supposed to be there." I let go and sat back up straight.

I saw Harry looking down, but I remembered a trick that I knew would cheer him up, if just a little bit. I thought of what I wanted to become, and I quietly said, "Kitten for your thoughts?" Before he could register it, I changed into a cat, using my morphing powers, and jumped onto his bed. He picked me up and lightly stroked my fur, and I purred. Now I remembered why cats liked it so much when people pet them. I felt him cal down considerably, though there was still sadness, and I almost fell asleep again, while he was petting, as Fred and George tried to make Harry feel better. I knew Fred and George meant well, but I don't think talking about it really helped Harry feel any better.

When the team was shooed out of the hospital wing by Madame Pomfrey, Hermione started to explain what happened to Harry what happened after he blacked out. I already knew so I didn't bother asking. When Harry asked about his broom, even I got nervous. I looked at Hermione and Ron, as if warning them not to tell Harry what happened to his broom until I was safely off of his lap, in case he had a really bad reaction to the news. I jumped out of his lap and onto Hermione's, as she told him what had happened. She told him that his broom hit the Whomping Willow, which was, in my opinion, the toughest tree I've ever seen. Hermione reached for a bag, lifted it over the bed, and dumped the pieces of Harry's once much larger, more complete and whole broom on his bed.

Alexandra POV

I woke up, and saw bright light streaming in through the windows of the hospital wing of the castle. I groggily sat up and tried to wake up fully, and remember what happened before I blacked out. I remembered in a rush what had happened. Walking down the corridor, seeing the dog, the blinding flash of light, my thoughts of Fred.... Oh my, I wish I could stop thinking about that annoying boy!

It was all so unusual.... I didn't even know what was going on, and my memory was so hazy, yet so clear. It was very strange indeed. What was stranger yet, I thought I heard something else. But no, it couldn't be, could it? It just seemed almost impossible to me, in a way. He couldn't have done that! It wasn't like him... or was it a lie? I'm not sure anymore, but now I'll have to be wary of him, from this day forth.

I thought I had heard the voice of Professor R. J. Lupin, saying the spell that blinded me, and clearing saying before I faded into complete unconsciousness, "I'm sorry, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."


	6. The Godfather and Revenge

**Hey all! I know, I've been a very bad author lately, and have been putting off writing. I'm actually, in all seriousness, shocked that my dear (and sometimes frightening ) friend, Millie55, hasn't come over to my house, chased me down, and killed me until I died from it for not writing (though, I can tell you this now, she was close to actually doing it... O.O'''). I promise that I'll try very hard to write more often, and I'll try not to be a lazy bum anymore! Anyways, enjoy this crappy thing I wrote after my long hiatus! Well, on with it.**

**Disclaimer: Millie, is this even still necessary anymore? I mean, I think they get it! Millie: yes, now put it, you lazy $$. Hani: :P *sigh* fine. I don't own Harry Potter. Never have, never will. There, happy Millie? Millie: yes, very. *puts gun to Hani's head* now write, damn you. Hani: O.O'''' ok! **

Rose POV

I kept visiting Harry throughout the rest of the weekend. I just can't stand it when someone is sad or hurt; it just breaks me to pieces. I had, at one point, resorted to reading Harry's thoughts in order to find what was wrong. It seemed that he was mourning the loss of his trusty broom and the game. We all knew it wasn't his fault! He isn't the one to blame for what had happened that day, it was those stupid Dementors! They weren't even supposed to be there!

Ron, Hermione, and I didn't leave him in the hospital wing unless it was for sleep. On Sunday, the Quidditch team came back, this time with Oliver, who looked extremely depressed. He had told Harry in a dead and tired voice that he didn't blame him for the loss (and it was _so_ believable (note the sarcasm)). I gave him a pat on the back as he left, and then went back to the task of trying to cheer Harry up.

By Sunday evening, the result of my efforts was a still depressed Harry and a very exasperated Rose. I had tried everything I knew! I was almost to the point of giving up and resorting to tickling the life out of him! I knew that once we got back to classes, he'd be ok though, and get a bit distracted from it all. I just hoped he'd be ok, and most importantly, stop moping around.

On Monday, the commotion in DADA was headache inducing. Even though Professor Lupin had been sick for the past little while, us being the angsty, moody teenagers we were had no pity, and right out started complaining about Snape and his unfair homework. As soon as everyone began their row of complaints, I covered my ears from the sheer volume. Although the noise gave me a severe headache, I nodded along with their complaints. They were very true. The lesson was on Hinkypunks, and we took some notes on them. When the bells rang and we were about to all leave, Lupin called for Harry to stay behind for a moment. As he left, Hermione, Ron, and I exchanged a look before leaving for the next class. That was strange, I wonder what they're talking about...

Alexandra POV

I walked to my next class of the day in silence. I managed to ditch the group of Slytherin girls that always wanted to tail after me to gossip. Couldn't they tell that I obviously wanted nothing to do with them whatsoever?

Anyways, as I rounded the corner, a pair of hands reached out and grabbed my arms. As I struggled to get free, they pulled me around the corner, where the hallway was deserted. "Hey, let me go, you punks! Someone, help me!" A hand clapped over my mouth, and I stared at my captors. The group of burly seventh year Slytherins circled around, as their leader said calmly, "Give me the answers I want, and no one gets hurt." "Why would I tell you anything, you slime bag?" He pulled out his wand and whispered a spell under his breath. A sharp pain hit me, and I writhed in pain. What the hell did he do? That friggin' hurt! As suddenly as the pain erupted in my body, it stopped. Panting, I said to him, "I'll never tell you anything, now, that you were so rude." He snarled, and I tried to think of anything I could to get out.

Suddenly, smoke erupted in the hall. It was thick, and pitch black. The brute holding my arms let go, and I escaped silently, finding the exit to the cloud and running down the hall. I hid in an alcove, pressing against the side. The gang of Slytherins ran away, throwing occasional glances at the cloud as they fled. When I was sure they rounded the corner, I stepped out. Hoping to find out who helped me, I went back to the place where the cloud had erupted. When I got back to where the smoke cloud used to be, I saw Fred and George standing there, looking a bit confused, and a tiny bit ruffled at something.

"Hey, you!" George started. "Were you the one they were pestering?" Fred asked. I nodded, stunned. Why would they help me? "Well, feel greatful that Fred, here, is so nice and wanted to help you out," George said, pointing to his twin. "That was our last smoke pellet. Now we need to get more." He continued, looking sad about losing his last, precious smoke bomb. "... Thank you..." I managed to get out. They both looked at me, with identical shocked faces. "But don't expect me to ever say that to you again, ok?" I added sternly. "Before you go, can you answer something for me?" Fred asked. I nodded. After all, all's fair, right? I did owe them that much. "What happened here?" I sighed and answered, "They wanted answers, but I don't know for what, ok?" He nodded. We parted ways, and I wondered how lightly that gang could take revenge...

Rose POV

As Christmas neared, we were all buzzing with cheer. Everything was beautiful, as the decorations sparkled in the halls of the castle, and the air felt as though it was charmed to give that wonderful, fluttery, floating feeling you get at this time of the year. Hermione, Ron, and I decided to stay at the castle this year for the holidays. Though we gave Harry varying reasons why we weren't going home (Ron for putting up with Percy, Hermione for using the library, and I for wanting to explore the castle a little bit more) Harry knew it was just to keep him company, and he really appreciated it.

When it came time to leave for the trip to Hogsmeade, I felt a little guilty, as always. As soon as we got there, though, I forgot my guilt and started having a nice time!

Alexandra POV

I watched as most of the students left for a day at the village. After the last person left, I went back to the snake pit. My plans would unfold then and there, for I knew those thugs would be there, thinking Hogsmeade was uncool. They're going to regret their choice of staying very soon. After all, no one messes with a Malfoy, and gets away with it.

Rose POV

We were looking in Honeyduke's for a present for Harry. Ron shoved a jar of Cockroach Clusters under Hermione's nose and asked her, "Do you think Harry would want this?", when we heard him reply to us "Definitely not." "Oh, alright then," I said quietly. My eyes widened a second later and I screamed lightly. Turning around, I was stunned as Harry stood there, smirking at us, delighted that he got a scare out of us. I wacked the back of his head lightly, while Hermione started stuttering "What are you doing here? How-how did you get here?" He then proceeded to tell us about the Marauder's Map.

"Wow... that's really impressive..." I said, meaning what I said. That was one wicked map. "Why didn't Fred and George give it to me? I'm their brother!" Ron exclaimed, outraged. "But Harry isn't going to keep it!" Hermione said. "He's going to hand it in to Professor MacGonagall, aren't you, Harry?" "No I'm not!" Harry exclaimed. "Are you mad? Hand in something that good?" Ron asked her incredulously. "You know, Hermione, this could come in handy for the future..." I said quietly. As the conversation once again turned to Sirius Black, I zoned out, lost in thought. What if we could use the map to protect Harry? I mean, if Black ever got into the castle, then with the map, we'd know, and be able to get Harry to Professor Dumbledore's office and to safety.

Ron gave the suggestion to go to the Three Broomsticks for some Butterbeer (I love Butterbeer!). We entered the warm pub, shaking off the cold. "I'll get the drinks," Ron said, turning a pinkish tinge. Hermione, Harry, and I looked for a table, finding one near the back, by a window. When Ron came back with the drinks, we all settled into them. "Happy Christmas!" He said, as he raised his tankard. We all raised ours in response, and then drank. The Butterbeer warmed me from inside, and I gave a small smile. I just love Butterbeer!

The door to the pub opened, and in walked Professor MacGonagall and Professor Flitwick, followed by Hagrid, and finally, the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Immediately, Hermione, Ron, and I grabbed Harry's head and shoved him under the table. Hermione moved the tree to cover the table so Harry wouldn't be seen, and then listened into the conversation. I was straining to hear over all the background noise of the pub, so I couldn't make out what was being said exactly, but only heard snippets of the conversation. From what I could make out... no, it couldn't be true... it just couldn't... Harry's dad... was friends with Black? No, that couldn't be right! Why would he betray his own friend? Wait, did they just say what I think they said? Black was Harry's... Godfather?

As the teachers left with the minister, I looked at Harry under the table in shock.

Alexandra POV

As the leader of the thugs hit the floor once again, I looked at the damage. Everything was scattered around the dorm, papers and other supplies tossed around carelessly as I exacted my revenge. The gang was scattered, all on the floor, bloodied and bruised. The leader looked up at me, and the damage on his face was pretty clear. Bruises were on his face, a bloody nose and lips making it look even more swollen. His face held fear as he shakily asked me, "What do you want from me?" I gave him an almost cockily calm face as I replied, 'Nothing, just answers." "I'll tell you anything!" "Oh really? Well, I only need to know one thing. What did you want from me that day?" "I... I was asked to persuade you into being Montague's girlfriend, as to up his status." I raised an eyebrow. "Really, now? Well, tell him this. He can go screw himself, because that'll never happen."

Giving the gang leader a large vile, I told him, "Give everyone a few sips of this, and you'll be back to normal by tomorrow. Clean this place up, and then never bother me again. You know what I'm capable of, I'm sure." Turning around and leaving the dorm, I went to my dorm room and cleaned myself up, then climbed into bed.

As I said, no one messes with a Malfoy and gets away with it. With that thought, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Wow... All that waiting... for this? My God, just shoot me, I suck! Millie: Aww, it's not that bad... Hani: ... You're being... oddly comforting... Who are you and what did you do to Millie? Millie: *whacks Hani on the head* Idiot! I am Millie, I just haven't read anything new from you in a long time, so I'm not used to your writing anymore! Hani: T.T owie... Please review, and help me get inspired to write more (and so I don't get whacked on the head anymore). Millie: *glare* Hani: O.O eep! *starts running for the hills* *fading into the distance* Remember to review...!**


End file.
